


I Never Knew Just What it was About this Old Coffee Shop

by MosquitoParade



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Coffee Shops, Fluff, It seems like it's going the sex direction, M/M, Multi, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Pre-Serum, Steve Rogers is Not Captain America, Tony Stark is not Iron Man, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, but i promise y'all it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: It's Valentine's day and introducing your lovers to each other could go invariably worse.~Omegaverse coffee shop AU





	I Never Knew Just What it was About this Old Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Title name from "Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop by Landon Pigg"  
> ~
> 
> Heya, so! I've been dying to finish this and get it out of my drafts for ages! I started writing it January 19th and left it to simmer as I tried to finish other things. I'm so glad I did get around to finishing it, I really wanted to use the beginning for something, but I was so sure it wouldn't make it through another pre-read.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy :))!!

Steve looked up from behind the counter, smiling super wide as he laid eyes on one of the most handsome Alphas he'd ever seen, "Hey!" He said cheerily, leaning awkwardly around some machines so he could wave at the man without leaving his post.

The Alpha man with the long brown hair couldn't help but smile, "Hey, babe."

The Alpha exhaled softly when Steve continued grinning at him, the little blond Omega was bouncing on his toes purely from the amount of excitement, and the second the coffee Steve had been making was done, he slid it to the drop-off, and called the name. _Immediately_ after, he sprinted over to the counter, nearly forcing himself over it just to be able to nuzzle his nose against the Alpha's, "Hi, hi-" He was cut off by a happy giggle, "Hi, Bucky!" The bubble in his voice was intoxicating and Bucky had been near certain that the Omega might nip his nose or ear, yet, he didn't. "What would you like?"

The Alpha gave the other man a sweet look before glancing up, as if he hadn't been here often enough to know the entire selection, "Did Tony come in yet?" He asked a little above a whisper, which the Omega picked up easily.

"No, not yet. He just texted me that he'd be over in about an hour though," Steve's absolute joy was infectious and Bucky found himself smiling dumbly while just looking at that dopey face. 

"Okay sweetness, I think I want... hmm..."

~

Steve continued to brush his fingers over Bucky's, rub against his shoulder, or kiss his cheek, something utterly sickeningly sweet and sappy. Bucky liked it, just a little bit. He liked the attention that Steve gave him, undivided for long moments at a time before having to break for a customer. It was really nice, giving Bucky room to breath, which was what worried him most about Steve, that he would cling.

However, the jingle of silver and pink bells above the door alerted Bucky to another customer, one that stopped to look up at the bells, "Festive, I like it." Pleasantly grumbled an Alpha voice that tinged Bucky's ears with something.

"Eee! Tony!" Steve squeaked, drying off his hands quickly, throwing the rag onto the back counter, "I missed you," The Omega whined, this time pulling this supposed Tony in for a tight hug, counter separating them. Steve took a deep inhale of the Alpha's scent. "I missed you so much!"

"Missed you, too, sugar," Tony gave the Omega a kiss on the cheek, then a small smile, "Did you add the bells?"

Steve grinned, "How'd you know?"

Tony chuckled, "It smelled like you," The Alpha said, accepting the gentle forehead bump from the Omega, "Also, you're a hopeless romantic."

Steve smiled so bright that it almost hurt Bucky's feelings, "Okay, okay, okay! Small talk aside," The Omega took a step back, "I would like you to meet a wonderful Alpha-"

"More wonderful than me?" Tony asked with a hint of actual feeling buried inside.

"Just a wonderful as you," Steve assured, tapping his fingers anxiously, "It's Bucky, that one sweet guy I've been telling you about."

"Ohh," Tony turned to the only other Alpha here, Bucky, giving him a judgemental glance over. Then a small smile graced his lips. "You go by Bucky?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"All my life," He returns, watching Tony nod.

"I like it. I don't think I've ever met a guy named Bucky," Tony leaned against the counter, Steve standing back to let them mingle, "What's it short for- If I can ask that."

It made Bucky feel a bit better that Tony was letting him decide, not demanding like most Alpha's default seemed to be, "Buchanan. Middle name."

Tony took a sly step towards him, watching carefully for a reaction in Bucky. The longer haired man had been in almost a defensive stance, but he relaxed a bit more. Tony was smaller than him, Bucky could take him if things went south, "So, Steve's been courting you, I hear," Tony tone was interested.

"Mhmm," Bucky hummed, "I've heard lots about you."

"Oh," Tony smirked, "Are you in then?"

~

For the record, Tony smelled fucking fantastic. Like that perfect smell of a dewy morning right after a pleasant rain, all the clouds pulling away to let the sun shine down. Steve, alternatively, smelled like iced coffee and steam. It was perfect, and Bucky couldn't keep himself from bouncing his leg as he rode in the extremely nice car. Steve held his hand from the front seat and Bucky couldn't help but kiss his knuckles and rest the bridge of his nose against the Omega's skin.

On a different note, Bucky had always been a bit bisexual for Alphas, something about how dominant they are or how he liked the idea of their teeth against his shoulder, growling. It was something not a lot of other Alphas shared in common, so, Bucky's almost always felt like an outcast. But, maybe Tony could smell the excitement on his skin when he thought of the other Alpha above him... kissing him and pressing fingers into him... Bucky liked that image a lot, face burning in embarrassment.

Steve's gentle chuckle brought him from his thoughts, "Thinking about Tony or me?" He asked, tone nice and soft.

"Tony," Steve already knew how much Bucky thought about him.

"Oh my God, Tony, are you blushing?" Steve laughed, "He's so red."

"Am I on the top?" Tony asked, but Bucky could hear the slight stutter he tried to cover up.

"Mhmm," He nodded, resting his hot cheek against the top of Steve's hand.

"Well," Steve chuckled, "I kind of wish we had planned this differently. I really want to see Bucky on his knees for you, babe."

Tony couldn't help but laugh, "Next time, I promise."

So, if Bucky wasn't coming along for a threesome between him, a gorgeous Omega, and an Alpha that smelled like happiness... What was here for?

~

Tony sat down a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table in front of Bucky, who was in the middle of the couch. There was an extremely soft cover draped over him, the lights were off, and Steve was curled up beside him, breathing softly as he laid his head against Bucky's shoulder. "Bucky, you smell so nice," Steve said, tilting his head to look up out of the corner of his eye.

"Thank you," Bucky smiled, trying to situate his arms until Steve gently rested his hand over Bucky's, "Is holding hands okay, Alpha?" Steve looked up with a sly expression.

Bucky could see Tony physically freeze at the words, "You don't have to call me 'Alpha', dork. But, sure, you want to hold my hand?"

Bucky held out his lonely hand, "Whenever you're ready." Tony smiled, pushing the side table a bit further back before joining them on the couch.

"You like romantic comedies, right?" Tony asked, using the remote to turn on the TV.


End file.
